Meu Doçe Vampiro
by Leon Oswald
Summary: Sakura quando criança fez uma promessa a um desconhecido pela segurança de seus pais. Poderia este acordo mudar completamente a sua vida? Sasusaku fanfic.


**Meu Doce Vampiro**

**Capitulo Único**

Durante todas as noites, não importa em qual cidade ou pais do mundo, várias pessoas costumam sair de suas casas para diversos locais sendo por trabalho ou apenas divertimento.

Muitos são grupos de pessoas adultas andando em suas roupas sociais, ou apenas em roupas normais do cotidiano, há aqueles também que não passam de adolescentes que com amigos procuram por entretenimento, às vezes são jovens casais de namorados que juntos passeio em busca de um local de paz ou um ambiente mais tranqüilo ou romântico, mas também às vezes há aqueles que estão reunidos em família, homens e mulheres que com seus filhos procuram visitar locais nos arredores da cidade.

Todos se divertem a sua maneira, sem ao menos saberem do perigo que se esconde nas sombras, apenas observando a sua próxima vitima até o momento oportuno, onde certamente irá clamar aquilo que lhe pertence.

Dentro todas as pessoas em uma dessas noites, uma família humilde da classe média andava pelas ruas movimentadas na companhia de sua pequena filha de seis anos; uma garotinha considerada muito inteligente para alguém de sua idade. Era capaz de falar e pensar como uma criança mais velha e já tinha consciência de muitas coisas que acontecia a sua volta, porém, jamais perdia a inocência de seus belos olhos verdes esmeralda.

O casal e a criança não perceberam o par de olhos vermelhos sangue que os observavam de maneira fria e cuidadosa, seguindo-os oculto pela sombra dos diversos edifícios daquela área. Assim que o casal e sua filha voltaram para casa, a criança correu para o seu quarto, querendo guardar o novo brinquedo que adquirira. Os seus pais permaneceram na sala conversando quando as luzes se apagaram, e das sombras revelou-se diante de ambos um jovem de aparência sombria.

A fraca luz da lua que atravessava a janela mostrava que ele devia possuir cerca de 18 anos, estava vestido inteiramente de negro, porém, seu traje era de aparência antiga como os trajes que os antigos e ricos nobres usavam, seu cabelo possuía a mesma cor de seu traje, espetado na parte de trás, sua pele era incrivelmente pálida e seus olhos, para o horror do casal, eram tão vermelhos como o sangue humano que observavam o homem e a sua mulher de maneira fria e predadora. O casal mal tivera tempo para fugir ou pedir por ajuda, já se encontravam deitados no chão, inconscientes.

O misterioso jovem caminhou calmamente até o casal inconsciente e ajoelhando-se, tomou o corpo da mulher em seus braços e afastou o cabelo róseo de sua face e pescoço, ao abrir sua boca mostrando o perfeito par de presas, avistou uma garotinha parada há alguns passos de distancia, olhando para ele. Ele podia deduzir que ela possuía cerca de seis anos, seus cabelos eram curtos, róseos, e sua pele era de um branco suave banhado pela luz da lua. Seus olhos de um verde esmeralda impressionante observavam inocentemente o jovem sombrios a sua frente, e ele podia ver a pureza que eles possuíam.

"Quem é você? O que vai fazer com os meus pais?" Sua pequena e tremula voz se fez presente no incomodo silencio.

"Eu sou um vampiro." O jovem respondeu, seus olhos vermelhos tomaram um tom negro, abandonando o brilho assassino e tomando agora uma posição mais indiferente. "Eu estou aqui para matar os seus pais."

"Porque?" Ela perguntou inocentemente, não mostrava medo diante de tal criatura. O vampiro permanecera imóvel, fascinado pela coragem da garota, porém, não entendendo o porque ainda estava conversando com ela ao invés de mata-la.

"Eu não tenho outra escolha." O jovem disse e a garota mesmo tremula, aproximou-se e colocou suas mãos pequenas sobre as mãos frias e duras do desconhecido.

"Você não pode mesmo deixa-los viver? Eu os amo muito..." Ela perguntou e o vampiro a observou chocado, como uma simples criança de seis anos poderia saber o que significava morte? A garota olhava tristemente para o casal..

"Não posso, me desculpe." O vampiro disse, seu tom era agora mais suave enquanto estranhamente sentia algo que há séculos acreditava que estava morto: Sentimentos. Sentia pena pela garota a sua frente. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

"Então você poderia fazer uma troca? Me leve no lugar deles." A garota pediu olhando nos olhos negros do jovem chocado.

"Porque? Sabe que vim aqui para matar os seus pais, porém ainda sim que trocar de lugar com eles, por que? Não tens medo?" O vampiro perguntou, sua atenção agora estava totalmente sobre a garotinha, seus mãos já não seguravam a mulher que agora estava deitada no chão, esquecida, mas inda sim inconsciente.

"Eu estou com medo, mas meus pais brigavam muito por minha causa, hoje eles não brigam mais, e eu sei que papai ama a minha mãe. Eu não queria que eles perdessem essa felicidade." A garotinha implorou, e o vampiro observou as lágrimas escorrerem por aqueles únicos olhos verdes esmeraldas que olhavam o casal inconsciente. No segundo seguinte a criança sentiu mãos frias sobre o seu pequeno rosto, que acariciavam suas bochechas rosadas procurando retirar as lágrimas gentilmente.

"Eu sou um monstro, você tem certeza?" O jovem perguntou, suas mãos permaneceram acariciando as bochechas da garota.

"Sim." A menina respondeu em um sussurro, mas a determinação e a coragem estavam presentes em sua voz.

"Minha doce criança. Ainda és muito inocente dos perigos deste mundo. Me surpreendeste com o carinho e o amor que sentes pela sua família, e os deixarei viver por causa disto, mas não esquecerei do que me ofereceste em troca, e por isto, quando fizeres 15 anos eu voltarei para clamar o que me pertence por direito." Dizendo isto o vampiro retirou um colar de seu pescoço e o colocou nas mãos da garotinha, antes de beijar sua testa gentilmente e desaparecer em um piscar de olhos de volta para a escuridão.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Sakura Haruno! Você está prestando atenção?" O professor de matemática chamou irritado, e a adolescente ergueu os olhos do caderno a sua frente e olhou para a lousa.

"O resultado é 0 professor." Ela respondeu antes de voltar a olhar mais uma vez para o caderno onde estava escrevendo um texto.

"Fico feliz que tenha acertado a questão, mas quero que preste mais atenção daqui para frente senhorita Haruno." O professor disse orgulhoso e a garota simplesmente o ignorou, continuando a escrever no caderno. O homem então direcionou sua atenção para o resto da sala. "Agora classe, abra o livro na página..."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Mas que professor chato!" Uma garota de longos cabelos loiros comentou enquanto ela e sua amiga de infância caminhavam pelos corredores movimentados do colégio, aproveitando o curto tempo de intervalo que ainda possuíam. "Hei sakura, você estava novamente escrevendo aquele livro esquisito sobre vampiros durante a aula de matemática?"

"Sim Ino, eu estava." A garota de longo cabelos róseos respondeu sorrindo, observando a conhecida paisagem escolar que lhe cercava.

"Não sei porque você insiste com essa idéia, você pesquisou, leu livros, assistiu filmes, e agora quer escrever o seu próprio livro sobre eles. È praticamente uma viciada! Eu apenas digo que eles não existem, é ficção, você sabe disso!" A jovem disse fazendo com que Sakura caísse em uma gargalhada alta. "Mas enfim, quando vai termina-lo?"

"Acredito que meu livro não terá um final. Não tenho certeza se poderei terminar de escreve-lo."

"Credo Sakura! Você fala como se fosse morrer a qualquer dia desta semana!" Ino comentou irritada e a garota de olhos verdes esmeralda mais uma vez riu alto e com gosto. "Mas enfim, vamos falar de algo mais alegre! Sua festa de aniversário de 15 anos será amanha a noite, certo?"

"Sim, a tradicional festa de 15 anos para garotas e tal. Você e a Hinata vão estar presentes, claro?" Sakura perguntou, olhando para a sua amiga.

"Mas é claro!" Ino sorriu energética. "Por enquanto vamos voltar para a sala de aula."

"Sim."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Sakura?" A senhora haruno chamou pela filha que apareceu de um quarto vestindo um elegante vestido vermelho. Sua pele clara e seus olhos verdes esmeralda destacavam-se com mais vida enquanto seu cabelo róseo caia como cascata sobre suas costas.

"Eu já irei descer mamãe." A mulher concordou e saiu do quarto fechando a porta trás de si.

O sorriso que Sakura tinha em seu rosto desapareceu. A garota caminhou até a janela aberta presente em seu quarto e fitou a paisagem noturna de sua cidade enquanto pensava em vários fatos que ocorreram em sua vida durante os 15 anos de sua vida até este momento. O céu estava tão escuro como aquela noite quando ela possuía 6 anos de idade. Não sabia se fora realidade ou apenas sua imaginação o encontro com um vampiro, mas após aquilo passou a ficar fascinada e obcecada pelo assunto. O que Ino lhe dissera no dia anterior havia sido verdade.

Há pouco tempo percebera que suas memórias sobre aquela noite começaram a desaparecer, assim que decidiu escrever a sua historia em forma de livro fictício para que pudesse recordar de tudo. Mesmo depois de nove anos ainda acreditava que o que havia acontecido era verdade, pois neste momento, em seu pescoço estava pendurado um colar dourado onde no centro havia uma pedra tão vermelha como sangue. A garota tocara a pedra e fechara os seus olhos, suspirando, com sua outra mão segurara o caderno com a sua historia consigo, apertando contra o seu peito.

Então, alguma coisa mudara em seu quarto, a adolescente pode sentir isto. O ambiente tornara-se mais negro, e as luzes que estavam acesas apagaram-se, o ar tornara-se mais frio e então sombras começaram a se movimentar em todos os cantos. A garota abriu os olhos e observou espantada o que acontecia ao seu redor, e seus olhos esmeraldas fixaram-se em um dos cantos do quarto, onde uma figura aos poucos começara a se aproximar da janela onde ela estava. As sombras desapareceram e a luz do luar revelou-lhe o mesmo jovem de nove anos atrás.

"Você..." A garota murmurou. Os olhos do desconhecido estavam no mesmo tom vermelho sangue impossível que a pedra em seu pescoço possuía, e ele a observava indiferentemente.

"Sakura?" A voz da senhora Haruno soou do outro lado da porta do quarto que permanecia fechada. O jovem olhou para aquela direção e ao estender uma de suas mãos, um ruído fora escutado quando o trinco girou-se e a porta se trancara automaticamente. A mulher do lado de fora, não recebendo resposta, começou a chamar cada vez mais, e também a bater contra a velha madeira. "Sakura? Sakura! O que está acontecendo? Abra esta porta!"

"Você realmente voltou..." Ela disse e o jovem concordou com sua cabeça em um gesto elegante.

"Eu vim para leva-la comigo. Você jamais voltará para este lugar novamente." Ele respondeu-lhe. Sua voz ainda possuía o mesmo tom indiferente de que ela se lembrava.

"Eu sei." A garota disse, sorrindo para a morte. "Há nove anos atrás, quando nós nos encontramos pela primeira vez, eu não tive a oportunidade de perguntar o nome de meu assassino. O meu é Sakura Haruno."

"... Sasuke Uchiha." O vampiro respondeu, observando atentamente a adolescente de 15 anos.

"Uchiha? Este era o sobrenome de uma família que desaparecera a 200 anos atrás." O jovem sorriu.

"Apenas para os olhos humanos, mas garanto que somos bem conhecidos na escuridão. Somo vampiros cima de tudo, mas acho que você já sabe um pouco sobre nós, mas não se engane, o que os humanos sabem não é comparado nem a 10% sobre toda a informação existente sobre nós." Sasuke Uchiha comentou enquanto pensava o porque se dava o trabalho de dar tal informação para alguém que em breve estaria morta em seus braços. Sua atenção novamente estava na porta daquele quarto, antes de então novamente olhar para a garota e estender uma de suas mãos pálidas para ela. "Aquela porta não agüentará por muito tempo. Venha minha criança."

Sakura não hesitou em estender a sua própria mão ao vampiro, que entrelaçou os seus dedos frios aos dela e a trouxe para si, e sakura sentiu-se abraçada pela escuridão antes que seu mundo completamente ficasse negro. Quando a porta do quarto se rendeu, várias pessoas entraram preocupadas em busca da aniversariante, mas o local estava vazio.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Já se faziam 3 anos, ela pensou, 3 anos em que vivia em um castelo bem afastado de sua cidade natal e ainda estava viva. Porque? Perguntava-se. Após haver desaparecido de seu quarto, perdera a consciência para acordar em um local completamente desconhecido. Espantara-se ao aos poucos aprender sobre os segredos que giram em torno do mundo enquanto vivera ao lado da família Uchiha que todos diziam que estavam desaparecidos e mortos, mas os via caminhando e conversando a sua frente como se fosse algo mais normal do mundo, ou como se ela tivesse viajado no tempo para uma época bem distante da modernidade.

Sua recepção não fora o mar de rosas, mas com o tempo passaram a respeitar-lhe e a trata-la melhor, embora que muitas vezes Sakura pensasse que não passava de ser o jantar para uma família de vampiros, caso o alimento estivesse em falta pelas redondezas, mas aos poucos aprendera a se acostumar a viver ao lado de vampiros e a compartilhar de seus segredos, mesmo sendo uma humana.

Sakura observava Sasuke conversar com o seu irmão mais velho, Uchiha Itachi, em um dos salões do castelo. Algumas vezes o jovem vampiro lhe tratava rudemente e a ignorava, outras, era tão gentil que chegara a pensar se era a mesma pessoa que estava ali a sua frente. Com o tempo, percebera algo que achava impossível, e que aos poucos a estava sufocando por saber que isto nunca seria possível. A garota então saiu para o exterior do castelo e caminhou para uma das áreas próximas, ao avistar uma rocha, sentou-se sobre ela.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Ela já pertence a nossa família Sasuke, é claro que aceitaríamos, porém, não é uma decisão que você tenha que tomar, mas sim ela. Faça-lhe a proposta." Itachi disse antes de sair do local.

Sasuke então pensou na garota de olhos esmeralda, era incrível que mesmo depois de anos ainda pudesse ver a pureza e a inocência neles. Ouviu ao longe o som de um coração palpitar, e imediatamente soube que era ela. Ao fechar os seus olhos negros, seu corpo desapareceu do salão para no segundo seguinte reaparecer próximo à garota, que sentada em uma pedra de costas para ele, fitava o chão. Seus ouvidos então captou algo a mais além do coração da adolescente, o som das lágrimas que escorriam em seu rosto.

"Sakura..."

"Por quanto tempo você pretende esperar? Todo este tempo você esteve planejando me matar. Porque espera? Você ainda não conseguiu o que queria ou falta algo mais? Esperar por eu... Por você... Até que eu lhe amasse... Até o momento que eu precisasse de você?... Se for isto que você espera..." Sakura disse, seu rosto se levantou e seus olhos por onde saiam lágrimas olharam para Sasuke. "Seu desejo já se tornou em realidade."

"Sakura..." Em um instante o jovem vampiro estava ao lado da garota, seus braços ao redor de seu corpo a trouxe para si, em um abraço forte, quase desesperado. "Não chore Sakura..."

Sasuke a afastou de si e limpou as lágrimas do rosto da garota, acariciando as bochechas rosadas para depois se inclinar para frente e depositar um beijo gentil nos lábios da jovem. Quando se afastou dela, ele a olhou nos olhos e sorriu.

"Eu não posso mais lhe matar porque você alcançou o meu coração que eu acreditava estar morto. Eu te amo. Não há nada neste mundo que se compare a você. Minha imortalidade não teria sentido se eu não a tivesse ao meu lado. Sakura você aceitaria tornar-se uma de nós? Tornar-se uma vampira e ficar ao meu lado para sempre?"

A garota estava em silencio, não sabia como responder ou o que raciocinar no momento. Sabia que amava o homem a sua frente, mas viver na eternidade, sem jamais ver a luz do sol novamente e alimentar-se de sangue humano como se fosse um monstro. Não sabia o que dizer. Ao olhar no profundo dos olhos negros, suas duvidas desapareceram, pois sabia que ali haveria alguém ao seu lado para ajuda-la. Ela concordou em silencio e Sasuke a segurou gentilmente em seus braços, afastando o cabelo róseo de seu rosto e pescoço.

"Feche os seus olhos minha criança." Ele pediu, e ela observou fascinada aqueles olhos negros tomarem novamente o tom vermelho sangue que tão bem conhecia. A garota fechou os olhos e seu mundo tornou-se negro.

"Beba o meu sangue e viva para sempre." Alguém lhe sussurrou ao ouvido e sentiu algo descer pela sua garganta.

Sakura imediatamente abriu os olhos e encontrou-se em seu quarto no castelo, deitada em sua cama. Levantou-se e olhou ao redor, algo estava diferente, podia sentir isto. Caminhou até a sua janela e pode pela primeira vez olhar o mundo com olhos diferentes. Ela havia renascido. Sentiu braços ao redor de seu corpo. As mãos anteriormente frias agora estavam tão quentes como a temperatura de qualquer corpo humano comum. E ao virar-se para encontrar Sasuke, este sorriu e inclinou-se para beija-la. No fundo de seu coração, sabia que tomara a decisão certa.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Este livro é magnífico!" Um grupo de adolescentes estavam comentando enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas movimentadas. A lua brilhava no céu em todo o seu esplendor, iluminando vários locais daquela cidade.

"Eu concordo, pena que é apenas uma ficção, queria que fosse realidade. Seria interessante encontrar um vampiro e fazer uma promessa dessas." Uma adolescente comentou enquanto o grupo se afastava.

Nenhum deles perceberam o casal em cima do telhado de uma casa abandonada, observando o grupo. Ambos olharam-se e sorriram com o comentário. Os olhos negros e os olhos verdes esmeraldas pertencentes ao jovem e a jovem tornaram tão vermelhos como sangue, e de braços dados, ambos desapareceram na escuridão da noite.

**FIM**


End file.
